1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell with a recovering unit and a method of driving the same, in which the recovering unit recovers gas, water and unreacted fuel produced in an electric generator of a fuel cell system and discharges the gas and recycles water and the unreacted fuel effectively.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In general, a fuel cell is a power generating system that directly transforms chemical energy into electric energy by an electrochemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen. In supplying hydrogen to a fuel cell system, pure hydrogen or hydrogen gained from methanol, ethanol, natural gas or the like can be directly used. Further, in supplying oxygen to the fuel cell system, pure oxygen can be directly used, or oxygen contained in air can be supplied by an air pump or the like.